Blog użytkownika:Fan Olafa/PZKL rozdział10
Witam, witam, i serdecznie przepraszam., za tą przerwę. Za odszkodowanie postanowiłam zrobic trochę dłuższy rozdział. Dzisiejszego dnia przeglądam moją książkę, i wiecie co zauważyłam? Że w jednym opowiadaniu ( które w ogóle nie było związane z Frozen) czarny charakter miał na imię HANS. No cóż.... miłego czytania! *** -Cóż... nie wiem, czy mogę ci powiedzieć...- myślał Skipper-Hmm.. - To był Bdvzhawka!- odezwał się Rico. - Masz czkawkę? Eee... - powiedział Szeregowy- Jakoś tego po tobie nie widać.... -Rico! Zepsułeś całe napięcie!- okrzyczał żołnierza Skipper. -Ale wytłumaczcie mi... kto ma czkawkę?- dopytywała Anna. -Ale tu nie chodzi o czkawkę, tylko o Czkawkę*! Szergowa!- odpowiedział Szef. -Emm... przecieź to i to to jest to samo!- bronił Annę Szeregowy. Dostał wtedy skrzydełkiem od Szefa. -Kowalski, wytłumaczcie mu! -Dobrze... czas żeby ten, kto jest nadprzeciętnie inteligentny, lecz nie lubi się tym chwa....- Kowalski widząc spojrzenie Szefa przerwał swą wypowiedź. Po pewnym czasie zaczął mówić dalej: -Chodzi o Czkawkę z dużej litery. -Aha, czyli chodzi o jakiegoś pingwina?- Anna znowu zaczęła się pytać. -Nie zawsze chodzi o pingwina. A czy wiesz o tym, że w Austrii....- zaczął Kowalski. Skipper przerwał mu, mówiąc: -Kowalski, ćwierć dolara za popisywanie się. -No proszę, Szefie... nie zaczynaj kolejnej chorej dyskusji...- powiedziała Anna, a Skipper dopiero wtedy sobie przypomniał, że Anna za pewien czas będzie na granicy życia i śmierci i śmierci... Wtedy nadeszła Rainbow Shine z herbatką i szklankami. Gdy Skipper ją zobaczył, wrzasł: -Szybko, panowie! -Szeregowy, czemu uciekasz?- spytała RS. -Szybko!- wrzasł Skipper-Wsiadamy na szczerbatą mordę! -A kto jest szczerbaty?- znów spytała Anna, a Kowalski rzekł: -Czkawka chciał pożyczyć nam smoka. Mówiliśmy mu, że jest niepotrzebny, lecz on był uparty jak osioł, i pożyczył nam Szczerbatka. My nieprzyzwyczajeni do tej nazwy nazywamy go szczerbatą mordą. -Anno, uważajcie żebyście nie zgubiły siedem dysków mocy! Lecimy!- powiedział Skipper. Lot był potwornie długi. Przelatywali ponad obrośniętymi łąkami, gorami poprószonymi śniegiem, przezroczystymi jeziorami. Krajobraz był piękny, lecz i tak podróż była nudząca. W połowie drogi Anna otworzyła opakowanie. -Szefie, to oszustwo!- wrzasła. -Kowalski, zajrzyjcie tam. Nie mam czasu patrzeć- rzekł Skipper . -Dlaczego ja? Właśnie przeprowadzam z Rico taki bezbolesny eksperyment....- Jęczał Kowalski, a Skipper odpowiedział: -Jeśli macie tak jęczeć, to lepiej nie patrzcie się tam. -Szefie, ja mogę!- powiedział Szeregowy, patrząc z ubłaganiem na Szefa. Nie poszło to na marne, poneważ po chwili dostał zgodę na zajrzenie do pudełka. I rzeczywiście. W opakowaniu nie było siedmiu dysków mocy, tylko... czekolada. -Ooo! Mogę spróbować?- powiedział Szeregowy, i bez czekania na odpowiedź zjadł kawałek czekolady. Zaczęły się z nim dziać dziwne rzeczy... Najpierw stał się cały zielony, potem różowy, niebieski, pomarańczowy, aż w końcu znikł. -Nee!- krzyknął Rico, a Skipper się odwrócił i wrzasł: -Przestańcie się drzeć ! Nie widzicie, że ja tu kieruję... a zaraz... gdzie Szeregowy? -Ne ma- odpowiedział Rico, rozglądając się po okolicy- Ne ma. Ponieważ Szef był odwrócony, oddział i Szczerbatek roztrzaskali się o górę. Gdy się pozbierali, szef powiedział: -Kowalski, opcje! -Żeby odnaleźć Szeregowego, trzeba pójść jego drogą, czyli- zjeść kawałek tej czekolady. Może grozić to poparzeniami, zamrznięciem na śmierć- spojrzał na Annę- przemianą w jednorożca, lub tym, że spadnie nam na głowe przypadkowy przedmiot. Może też... -No dobra, rozumiemy!-powiedziała Anna- Czyli... rozpoczynamy operację..? -Tak, rozpoczynamy operację: Operacja!- powiedział Szef. -Taa!- ucieszył się Rico. -Niezbyt kreatywna nazwa- rzekł z uśmieszkiem Kowalski. Otrzymał w odpowiedzi od Szefa: -Nie wgłębiajmy się w szczegóły. Rico! Na dżwięk swojego imienia Rico się wyprostował w stanął na baczność. -Wy Rico, powiedzcie Szczerbatkowi żeby poleciał do Czkawki. Nie będzie nam już potrzebny. Rico wykonał zadanie, i spytał: -A pfthjfsea cio? -Teraz niech każdy z nas zje kawałek czekolady. I takim sposobem Kowalski, Rico, Skipper i Anna przenieśli się gdzieś w inne miejsce. ******************************************************** Słońce leniwie zaczynało wychodzić z poza horyzontu, a zwierzęta nocne zasypiały. Rozpoczynał się dzień w wiosce. -Czy ktoś mi powie, gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytał Skipper podziwiając piękne krajobrazy. -Ooo...- wyjęczał Kowalski który oniemiał. -Szeregowy!- wrzasła Anna i pobiegła w samo serce wioski. Szukała, szukała i szukała... aż znalazła. Ale nie Szeregowego. Zamiast Szeregwego znalazła pewną minifigurkę LEGO®. Ponieważ nie chce mi się opisywać,wygląda tak.. -Czy wiesz może, gdzie jest Szeregowy?- Spytała Anna. Otrzymała w odpowiedzi: -Nie. A jak wygląda? -Taki mały, gruby pingwin co lubi Słodkorożce i Little Pony.... LEGO®wy starzec zamyślił się. Coś mu świtało... -A, to ten ninja? -Tak. to Sze... Jaki ninja?! - A bo spotkałem jakiegoś takiego pingwina, o którym mówisz, i on coś powiedział, że jest ninja, czy coś takiego. No to go nim uczyniłem... -Kim go uczyniłeś? LEGO®wy gościu nie zdąłył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ szybko podbiegł do nich Julian z służącymi. -Powiedziałeś: Ninja?! Ja nim chcem być! -Hola hola, człowieku! Jeśli chcesz by ninja musisz zdać test. -Uuu... a jaki?- spytał lemur. -A ja...- spytała Anna LEGO®wego starca- ja co mam robić? -Ty? Ty może... gdzieś idź -Królu, to chyba niebe...-zaczął Maurice, aczkolwiek ArcyKról Julian von Szwądekunt nie dał mu skończyć. -Czz! A może przejść go... Mort?- Spytał Król, podnosząc Morta do góry . -Uhu! Jestem samurajem!- krzyknął Mort, i został natychmiast upuszczony przez Króla. -A teraz mordka na kłódkę, Mort. Dobra, stary LEGO®wy gościu, zgadzam się na to! *** -Masakrycznie- starzec schował twarz w dłoniach- Masakrycznie. Król bowiem nic nie umiał. Jedyne co umiał robić dobrze, to paplać bez przerwy. -No to dobra...-Zaczął starzec- Już wiem , kto będzie Zielonym Ninja. Będzie nim.. . -Król Julian!- pisnął Mort. -Ja!- wrzasł ArcyKról Julian von Szwądekunt. -... ten mały lemurek myszaty. -Ccco?! MORT ninja?! Hańba ci!! Co nie, Maurice?! Król wrzeszczał tak głośno, że hałas rozległ się po całej oklicy. Skipper słysząc to, popędził do miejsca jego wytwarzania. -Czy ktoś mi może wytłumaczyć. co na halibuta tu się WYRABIA?!- rozległo się po całym dziedzińcu. Maurice zauważył, że ten głos jest znajomy... Rzeczywiście, nie mylił się. -Szefie! To ty! Rico, Kowalski! Jak się cieszę, że was widzę!- wrzasł, i podbiegła do nich. Po chwili szepnął: -Szukajcie tych dysków mocy, bo Anna za niedługo będzie.. no wiecie co. Rico, zilustrowałbyś to? Starzec właśnie nalewał sobie herbaty do kubka. Zauważając ich, bardzo się zdziwił, i rzekł: -Przyzli kolejni ninja... Skipper się do niego zbliżył i zadał dwa pytania: -Ej, ty! Zadam ci dwa pytania. Po pierwsze: Jacy ninja? Po drugie: Gdzie Szeregowy? -Nic wam nie powiem....- powiedział LeGo®ść i znikł. -To dobra- zaczął Skipper- Jak nic nam nie powiesz, to ... a zaraz, Kowalski, gdzie ten stary jest? Niestety Kowalski nie wiedział. -To dobra... Szukamy Szeregowego! **** Chodzili po podziemnych korytarzach, po łąkach obrośniętych dziko rosnącymi roślinami, zaglądali do każdego domu, każdej dziupli, każdego komina. Ale Szeregowego tam nie było. -No cóż panowie...- powiedział zrozpaczony Skipper- Chyba musi... Przerwał, ponieważ Julian ciągle jąkał: -Mmmoort... nija... nespawetlyfosć...... nne. -Ogoniasty, skończ z tymi wygłupami! Z resztą jesteś taki zielony, że już jesteś Zielonym Ninja- wydarł się Skipper, lecz to nie pomogło . Wtedy zorientował się, że nie ma na lemura siły, i przestał go upominać. Nagle natknął na pewną skrzynię w której znalazł... ...znalazł... ...znalazł... ...znalazł... ...jakieś dziwne złote cośie. -Kowalski, określicie co to jest?- spytał Szef. Kowalski podszedł i powiedział: -Hmmm... mmm.... nie wiem. Wtedy Anna zauważyła, że to łopata, patelnia, i słoik, w którym była kartka. -Szefie... - szepnęła- Na tej kartce chyba pisze coś takiego: "Oto odpowiedź Na pytanie twe. Podpisano: ABCDE" Po przeczytaniu treści Kowalski się zamyślił, Rico brzdąkał na gitarze, którą wyzygał, a Julian cały czas jęczał: "Mmmoort... nija... nespawetlyfosć...... nne." -Dziwne- powiedział Maurice. Wtedy nagle przenieśli się do dziwnego miejsca. -ZNOWU?!- wrzasł Skipper, zmęczony tym ciągłym "skakaniem" z miejsca na miejsce.Aczkolwiek po chwili na jego dziobie zagościł uśmiech, ponieważ zauważył... -Szeregowy! -Rico, Kowalski, Anna, Lemury! Jak sie cieszę że was widzę!- ucieszył się zaginiony pingwin. - Serio?- spytał Julian- Wiesz co, Maurice? Znudziło mi się takie jęczenie, że Mort ninja i to nespalwetlyfosć... Uuu.... a to co?- spytał, widząc pod sobą kartkę. -Mort, nie tykaj stopy!- wrzasł, po czym odkopnął uzależnionego od stóp lemurka myszatego. Po chwili wziął kartkę do rąk, i zobaczył,że coś tam pisze. -Ej, ty pół- ruda, przetłumacz to- rzekł. -Chyba zostanę zawodowym tłumaczem!- ucieszyła się Anna, i z wielkim trudem, ale przeczytała: - "Żeby dostać siedem dyskóf* mocy tszeba* nas na cieni* zastompfić*. Poztrawiamy* Emocje." Eee.... ? Ja tego nie kapuję. -Czekaj, czekaj...- powiedział Kowalski, domyślając się, o co chodzi- Tu chyba chodzi o to, że od teraz jesteśmy Emojami, i jesteśmy w czyjejś głowie. Dowodzi tego choćby ten- wskazał na niego skrzydłem- panel sterowania. -Uuu... ja sobie zaklepuję miejsce Radości!- wrzasł Julian, a Skipper powiedział: -Hola, hola! Ogoniasty! Powoli!- Nagle spoważniał- Szeregowy, wy to Smutek. -JA?!- spytał zszokowany Szeregowy. -Nie kwestionować rozkazów! Rico, wy to Odraza, a Kowalski to Strach. A Gniew- Skipper założył krawat- Gniew to ja! -Oooo....- zaciekawił się Rico. -A ja? Ja co mam robić?- spytała Anna, miejąc nadzieję na to, że będzie coś robić. -Ty będziesz Radością. -Dziękuję, Szefie!- podziękowała Anna, a Julian znowu zaczął jęczeć: -Ana.... Pfratościom... niesprawetlyfosć.... Skipper zpochmurniał, a Kowalski rzekł: -Niestety, nie ma na niego rady... No to... to zaczynamy? **** Taki któtki (a raczej nie) rozdzialik z okazji polskiej premiery filmu "W głowie się nie mieści". PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE MIAŁAM TAKĄ DŁUGĄ PRZERWĘ W PISANIU! NIE MIAŁAM CZASU PISAĆ! A co się będzie się działo dalej- to po prostu W głowie się nie mieści :). Fan Olafa. c*= Dysków, Trzeba, Dzień, Zastąpić, Pozdrawiamy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania